This invention relates generally to means and methods for controlling various operating characteristics of a microphone-including arrangement for a radio system or a public address system by a user of either of such systems and relates, more particularly, to the means for controlling operating characteristics of such a microphone-including arrangement while the user operates power sports equipment, such as a motorcycle.
The class of radio and public address systems with which this invention is to be used includes those which are utilized by riders of power sports equipment, such as a motorcycle, in police, rescue or military environments. It is common, for example, that a motorcycle-riding policeman carries a portable (e.g. belt-mounted) two-way radio or has access to a two-way radio carried by the motorcycle for purposes of communicating with other police personnel. Similarly, in instances in which a public address (PA) system is mounted upon the power sports equipment, the rider may desire that messages spoken by him be broadcast over the loudspeaker of the PA system. For purposes of transmitting his voice messages over a radio or over a loudspeaker of a PA system, the rider typically utilizes a microphone-including arrangement which must commonly be switched between a talk mode (which enables voice messages from the rider to be transmitted from the microphone-including unit) and a non-talk mode.
Because safe operation of power sports equipment normally requires that both hands of the rider be positioned or gripped about a set of handlebars associated with the power sports equipment—wherein such operation may involve the steering, speed control and the braking of the power sports equipment, it is difficult for the rider of the power sports equipment to actuate switches carried upon his person (e.g. upon a belt-mounted radio) for switching the microphone-including unit between its talk mode and its non-talk (e.g. a listen) mode while he operates the power sports equipment.
In my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/066,032, referenced above, I describe a switching system which enables a motorcycle rider to transmit his voice over a helmet-mounted microphone to either a radio or a PA system associated with the motorcycle while the rider maintains his grip about the handlebars of the motorcycle. In this connection, necessary components of the system are carried by (i.e. mounted upon) the person of the rider for wirelessly transmitting or receiving signals (e.g. either voice-carrying signals or mode-switching signals) between the helmet-mounted microphone and the motorcycle radio or PA system. It follows that in order for a motorcycle rider to be appropriately equipped for using the switching system of my referenced application, all of the necessary components must be appropriately attached to the person of the rider. Of course, the attachment of the necessary components to the person of the rider can be time-consuming, and if any of these components are unavailable to the rider or forgotten to be attached, the system will not fully operate in its intended manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system of the class described in my referenced patent application which obviates the need that a number of various components be attached to the person of the rider of power sports equipment in order for the system to be rendered wholly operational.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system having various components which are mounted within the helmet of the rider which have heretofore been attached to the person of the rider.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.